


Rest and Relaxation

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: whatdiditellyouflawless on tumblr prompted: Sebastian and Blaine bump into each other at a Burke WIlliams type spa. Sebastian won't shut up in the quiet room. Someone’s robe accidentally reveals the goods.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a spa so most of this is built from what I read online, and I ended up making this a resort spa with a hotel, even though I'm pretty sure Burke Williams spas don't have hotels. Also, I am so sorry it took me a million years for me to post this.

Blaine lets out a deep, contented sigh as he sits down in the large padded lounge chair in the quiet room of the Oakhill Spa and Hotel. He feels like a cloud, wrapped up in a fluffy white robe, wearing an equally as fluffy pair of slippers. The room, colored in soft grays and blues, was nearly silent, save for the crackling of the fireplace at the far right side. Incense and scented candles filled the room with a calming floral and eucalyptus scent.

He had been looking forward to this spa trip for months, especially after a long and hard semester teaching middle school music five days a week. He loved his students, but preteens could be a bit of a handful, and everyone needed a break sometimes.

Classes had ended last Friday and not even a week later, Blaine found himself on a plane from New York headed to California. The plan was to spend his winter break with Cooper, their mother flying out to meet them a few days closer to Christmas. But before meeting up with his brother, Blaine decided to treat himself to a few days alone at a top of the line rated spa. It was something he had always wanted to do, and his aching shoulders and overly-stressed brain were in desperate need of a little r-and-r.

Around the room in a semi-circle sits four other spa guests, what appears to be two couples—an older man and woman, perhaps in their early sixties, who both seem to be quietly meditating, their eyes closed, as well as two young women, whose hands are loosely clasped where they rest on the small table between their two chairs. Just to the left of Blaine there is an empty seat, which he finds to be a bit odd. Getting a reservation at this spa had been incredibly difficult. He had to call almost everyday for two weeks to get a reservation for him alone. He couldn’t imagine there being an empty seat anywhere in the entire building.

Just as Blaine shut his eyes and began to really settle down, the sound of a doorknob turning answers his question as to the empty chair, as the sound of a late arrival opens the door and steps inside. The soft padding of feet grows louder as the new occupant walks toward the chair beside Blaine. The sound is loud enough not to ignore, but quiet enough that he keeps his eyes closed and pays little mind to it.

It wasn’t until the sounding of a very familiar voice rings through the previously quiet room that Blaine opens his eyes.

“Blaine? Blaine Anderson, is that you? It must be my lucky day.”

Blaine opens one eye and lets out a deep sigh, before opening the other. Standing beside him, not even yet seated, stands Sebastian Smythe, towering above Blaine in his too short robe and sporting his signature smirk. Blaine takes note of the two couples in the room, all of whose eyes are now shooting daggers at Sebastian for disrupting their relaxation time.

Blaine rolls his eyes and gives Sebastian the zip your lips gesture before pointing at the seat beside him. The other man throws up his hands, as if he’s been scolded before letting out a soft chuckle as he sits down.

Blaine immediately turns away and closes his eyes. He cannot believe this. All he had wanted was a few peaceful and relaxing days alone, but of course the universe could never let that happen.

It’s not that Blaine hates Sebastian. Quite the contrary. Despite Sebastian’s schemes in high school, Blaine had always liked the other boy. Had it not been for Kurt, Blaine probably would have kept up his friendship with Sebastian, especially after his apology and the pleading “give me a chance” that he had asked of Blaine. Unfortunately, with Kurt in the mix, Blaine felt it was best to back off, leaving their relationship nothing more than cordial throughout the remainder of their high school careers.

After moving to New York, Blaine had never imagined seeing Sebastian again, but fate would prove him wrong, but only once. The last time he had seen the other man had been when they had run into each other at a college party when Blaine was at NYU. They had ended the night drunkenly making out in a stranger’s bedroom before Blaine came to his senses and ran out. The next day, Blaine awoke with a terrible hangover and the realization that he had never gotten Sebastian’s number. That had been six years ago.

So, no, he doesn’t hate Sebastian. Things are just complicated, and he really does not want to deal with complicated right now.

It also doesn’t help that Sebastian seriously does not understand the point of a quiet room, as he (not really) whispers “Are you asleep?” into Blaine’s left ear.

Blaine’s eyes snap open, as he shoots a glare Sebastian’s way.

It seems the rest of the room has also been disturbed (again) as one of the young women to Blaine’s right says with a glare, “Could you please shut up? Don’t you know what a quiet room is?”

At her words Blaine takes in the rest of the room, all of whom are sending looks of frustration towards him and Sebastian.

“Excuse you—” Sebastian starts, but he doesn’t get a chance to finish, as Blaine cuts him off.

“So sorry about him.” Blaine apologizes to the rest of the room, flashing them his sincerest smile. That seems to qualm their anger as everyone settles back into their chairs. Blaine looks back at Sebastian, the other man giving a dramatic roll of his eyes, mouthing an insincere “sorry” as he settles into his own chair with a sigh.

Blaine should be upset but he is here to relax, and he is determined to do so. He does his best to return to the relaxed state he had found earlier, closing his eyes; however, not much time passes before he finds himself opening his eyes, looking over at Sebastian. 

Unlike the rest of the room’s occupants, Sebastian looks slightly stressed, hands clasped into fists. His brow is furrowed, making his handsome, freckled face twist up as if in anger or confusion.

Blaine gives a small shake of his head as he turns his attention away from the other man, lounging back once more. He hopes the other man can relax like the rest of them. He couldn’t imagine shelling out the expense of a spa like this, just to be stressed the entire time he’s there. Although knowing Sebastian, money probably wasn’t really an issue. Last time they met, Sebastian had been studying pre-law at Columbia. Blaine has no doubt the other man bagged a position at a big firm somewhere is earning a decent pay check.

“If you want complete silence, why not just sleep in your bed at home?” Sebastian bites out to no one in particular, jumping up from his seat and storming out. Everyone else in the room seems to be a mixture of annoyed by another interruption and relieved that Sebastian has left entirely. Blaine takes a moment to decide whether he should follow the other man or just stay in his seat. He can’t help but sigh, as he stands and heads towards the door Sebastian had just gone through.

In the hallway outside the quiet room, Blaine quietly closes the door behind him, not wanting to further disturb the other spa guests. He finds Sebastian right outside the room, pacing and talking to someone on the phone.

“This is ridiculous, Hunter. I understand you sent me to this spa to help me relax or whatever, but why would I want to sit in a room, silent, with a bunch of strangers?” Blaine watches as the other man throws a hand up, an emphasis of how exasperated he’s feeling. Sebastian notices Blaine then, pausing, as he takes in the other man. “Yes, okay, I’ll try a massage, maybe that will make me feel better,” he says in reply to whatever Hunter has said, but never taking his eyes off Blaine.

Sebastian hangs up and slides the phone into the pocket of his robe.

“Sorry for ruining your relaxation time.” Sebastian says with a sheepish shrug.

“You didn’t. Well, you did, but it’s fine.” Blaine says, shrugging his own shoulders. “You seemed kind of stressed in there. Are you okay?” It may have been years since they had seen each other and even more so since they had really been friends, but Blaine knew he would always care about Sebastian. He hated seeing him so distressed and frustrated.

“I’m not a big fan of silences and sitting still, I guess. I like to be active. Hunter sent me on this ridiculous spa weekend trip because I’ve apparently been ‘over-working myself.’ He said it’s my Christmas gift.” He tells Blaine, as he runs a hand through his hair. “He’s never given me a Christmas gift before, so I think he’s actually just tired of me snapping at him when I’m too tired.” Sebastian says with a laugh.

“So, you and Hunter…?” Blaine can’t help by ask.

“Dear god, no. He’s straight, and even if he weren’t...” Sebastian gives a dramatic shudder. “We work at the same firm. He went to Stanford for undergrad but ended up moving back east for law school. We ended up reconnecting at Columbia.” Sebastian explains. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Last time I saw you, I think you were studying music education, right?” Sebastian asks. His face is devoid of any mischief, eyes open and honest. He seems to genuinely be curious about Blaine’s life. It throws Blaine back to high school to their late night phone calls, telling each other all the little details of their lives.

“You remember that?”

“I know we drank a lot that night, but a guy doesn’t forget a kiss like that, Anderson.” Blaine’s ears tinge pink. In the past six years, he had never forgotten that night and that kiss. It was nice to hear Sebastian hadn’t either.

“You wanna get something to eat? I missed lunch. We could catch up. Apparently the restaurant here is supposed to be pretty good.” Sebastian offers. “Unless, you wanted to get back to the quiet room.” He adds with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t knock it just because it’s not for you!” Blaine replies, “But, I’ve got a few days booked here, I can go back to the quiet room later. Just let me just run up to my room and change into some clothes.”

“I don’t know—you look pretty good in that robe. In fact, I think you could just ditch that, too, and then give me that massage I’m apparently needing. I have a feeling you’d do a better job than the staff here.” Sebastian says with a smirk. Blaine merely rolls his eyes, before turning to head up to his hotel room. However, before he can get very far, the belt of Blaine’s robe is tugged free from where it seems to be caught in the door of the quiet room, affectively pulling his robe wide open.

“Damn, I didn’t think you’d take my suggestion to heart, Anderson, not that I’m complaining.” Sebastian says with a laugh and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Blaine’s cheeks had never felt so red.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3
> 
> (also apologies to anyone who thought there would be smut in a fic about a spa trip but I haven't quite worked up to writing that yet—maybe someday!)


End file.
